


我的小世界

by IreneSheng



Series: 第七重天 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Barry Allen, Captivity, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Desperate Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eobard Being an Asshole, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Headcanon, I'm Going to Hell, Isolation, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Painful Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Prostate Orgasm, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Language, Top Eobard Thawne, Touch-Starved, Unintentionally Non-Consensual Kissing/Touching, Wall Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 总结：情况颠倒了，巴里变成了被囚禁的那个。欢迎来到逆闪电的小世界，又叫做，逆闪点。或者是——意料之外的逆闪闪命运之矛后世界AU的同意性存疑小黄文，包含一些没人想看的故事情节。





	我的小世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Own Little World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880036) by [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84). 

闪电撕裂天空，打着弧穿过灰色的云层。雷声震碎了自己的尾迹，震得尖端实验室的窗户直颤。艾尔伯德看着被大雨模糊了的世界，看着连片的水像瀑布一般从天空冲下，好似天上有人在用桶泼水。他的眼睛在室外和墙上的钟表上来回巡视，速度远比常人要快。

_8_ _，7_ _，6_ _。_

一股火焰在他的胸腔燃烧。他指尖刺痛，从头到脚都能感到能量的风暴。

_3_ _，2_ _，1_ _。_

_现在_。

警报声响彻整个建筑，在他耳边蜂鸣，但噪声的每次起伏带来的是愉快而不是警惕。深吸一口气，他转身大步穿过房间。

“斯旺教授！”一个声音穿过嘈杂，“在地下室有未经授权的穿越。”艾尔伯德看到两个穿着黑色制服带着耳麦的大汉靠近他，“我们应当护送您去安全地点，先生。”

“没有那个必要，先生们，”艾尔伯德回答，嘴唇一弯，“我很有信心没什么值得担心的。”

两个守卫犹豫了，尽管谨慎，他们在看他之前还是先交换了一下眼神，一人开口，“先生，我坚持——”

不耐烦像疾病一样攫取了艾尔伯德，用恶毒的愤怒脓化了他的心，“_是我在给你们这些蠢货付工资！_不是别人！你们最好记住谁才是负责的那个人！”

两个守卫愣住了，脸色迅速苍白，颤抖着回答，“_是的，长官。_”

_蠢货_。

“乖。”艾尔伯德拍拍其中一人的肩膀。他睁大了眼睛，好像他觉得这一拍里面有着一根能结束他生命的秘密毒针。艾尔伯德的烦躁被一丝愉悦取代了，他笑了，把他们推开，用人类能达到的速度冲进走廊。他一确定没有任何蠢货能看到他之后就接入了神速力，冲下了实验室的所有楼梯。

地下室的寂静压在他的鼓膜上，他头顶的数层建筑模糊了警报声，走廊也是空的，这部分还没有投入使用，事实上，这部分是在权限外的，几乎没人看到过和使用过它。他为被称为地下B层的欲望之门设计了一条直线路径。他停在门前，扭转金色闪电型的戒指。他轻拍那个小环，世界变成红色，他变成了逆闪电。

他的心率上升，血液冲刷过耳朵。

他情不自禁感到自己变成了雄狮，正在狩猎进入自己领地的无辜小兔子。他一个人的时候、追逐传奇们的时候幻想过很多次这个时刻。现在他就在这里，他的梦想实现了，他快控制不住自己身体里像警报一样响彻的兴奋，如此诱人和不可抗拒，他感到活力满满。

艾尔伯德不想浪费一毫秒，他沿着走廊到下一扇门，他走进房间，和熟悉的银色墙壁和因能量闪着微光的天花板打招呼。在这个现实覆盖了过去后，他数次来到这个房间，假装就是今天。他鄙视等待如此漫长，但他的耐心最终有了回报。他环视周围，目光穿过阴影。

一阵刺痛沿着他的脊椎向下窜开。

这一刻就是命运。

他停下来叹息，允许一丝轻笑逸出嘴唇，他转身。

“_巴里·艾伦_。”他释放了神速力，“已经一段时间了，尽管我很早就想这么做，但如果我想愚弄我那些_伙伴们_，就只能是此刻。命运之矛真是让人难以置信。”

“斯旺。”那个男人回答道，他一半身体隐没在阴影里所以只能看到半张脸，这一半的阴影就像是艾尔伯德知道的他灵魂中的一半阴暗一样，即使现在，他带着一丝恐惧的声音依旧锋利，“你做了什么？”

“我把世界变得更好了”

艾尔伯德按下附近仪器上的按钮，快速输入一个密码。

远处的警报被关闭了。

“错误警报。”他对通讯器说，“重复一遍，错误警报，回到自己的位置开始工作。”

他注意到视线外的动作，他瞄过去注意的巴里挪开了一步远。曾经的英雄眼睛像钻石一样闪着光，而且他姿态里的警惕似乎增加了。

“你来这里真的非常蠢。”艾尔伯德张开双臂，“没有了神速力……你不会真的认为自己能逃脱吧？”

“我……跟着线索，”巴里又退了一步，肢体语言在尖叫“战或逃”，他的呼吸变快，声音颤抖，“这是个陷阱，对吗？你设下了这个陷阱来杀我。你到底怎么夺走我的力量？怎么改写了一切的？”

艾尔伯德又笑了，巴里什么时候才能不再这么天真呢？可能得花几十年吧……“你可以责怪你那些没用的朋友们，那些传奇们。多亏了他们，我得到了一件能够改写现实的艺术品。我决定用它找点乐子，即使我的首要目的是挽救自己的生命。你说我在另一条时间线上死了，确实没有撒谎。为了以防万一你是对的，我做了一个时间残余，不然我就会永远消失了。真是悲剧。”

巴里摇头，一刻不停地后退着，但是他缓慢的动作表明他已经无处可逃了，他清了清嗓子，“你不可能逃脱制裁的，会有人阻止你……”

艾尔伯德知道他的敌人现在在抓救命稻草，但什么也不会抓到，“除了我，马尔科姆、达克，你是唯一一个知道旧现实的人。”

“为什么？”巴里握紧拳头，“为什么让我记着?如果你改写了现实，大可杀了我，你为什么不一开始就把我抹除？”

“哦，巴里，”艾尔伯德朝着他走了一步又一步，直到跨到自己的宿敌面前，“我不想_杀_你。毕竟，我欠你良多。”

巴里大张着眼睛，绝望地朝他挥击。艾尔伯德用神速力躲开时震动了空气发出啸声，看着巴里的拳头慢动作地落空在几英寸外。他叹气，突然袭击巴里的腿。曾经的英雄摔倒在地呻吟。“你真的以为那样能伤到我？”逆闪电挑起眉毛问道，但他没有生气，他被逗乐了。

巴里问：“你想要什么？”

“回报你在闪点世界里做的事。”

艾尔伯德蹲在他身边时，巴里努力站起来。逆闪电一只胳膊环住对方的脖子，把他拉进勒紧。巴里回击，手在艾尔伯德的胳膊上乱抓。但不幸的是，艾尔伯德留给他的空间根本不够反抗的。

逆闪电俯下身对着巴里的耳朵低语，“我承认，巴里，我很想念我们那个时候……我什么都记得，不仅是闪点，还包括被改写的旧现实，你迫使我忍受的那些年，在不属于自己的身体里无谓地死去……经历过那么多，我不可能让你死掉，而且还有一件事……”

巴里的反抗逐渐变弱。

艾尔伯德笑了，让巴里能感到自己的笑，“你的父母都好好活着，还很幸福，但是他们以为自己从来都没有过孩子。”即使被掐着脖子，艾尔伯德也能感到震惊冲过了自己的宿敌。巴里坚强起来，更努力地反击，好像逆闪刚刚告诉他的事再次给了他力量。艾尔伯德勒得更紧，鞋跟抵在地上，“巴里，反抗是没用的。我_永远_都不可能放你走。我不傻。即使我那么做了，你也无处可去只能回到我身边。你能去投奔的那些人——他们甚至都_不认识_你。”

艾尔伯德一直勒着，巴里终于晕了过去。他把巴里抱起来，看着闪电侠放松的脸。他看起来如此年轻，这让他卸下防范，而且昏迷让他看起来更年轻了。艾尔伯德想起在闪点世界里，他也这样把巴里勒到昏迷过。他记得那之后巴里睡在他身边带给他的快乐和满足。

他想着巴里紧靠着他睡着会是什么样，如果他每晚都和自己睡在一张床上是多么珍贵，如果他注视自己的眼睛里没有愤怒和恐惧，而是渴望和爱慕……

**这想法太蠢了。**

摇摇头，艾尔伯德跑出了尖端实验室，他抱着巴里穿过被大雨淹没的城市，闪电撕裂大气，雷声在他头顶咆哮。他跑到乡下的私人领地里，这里远离一切可能存在的窥探的眼睛。

他穿过通往为了逆闪电的需要特别建造的地下室的秘密入口。他走在灰白的墙壁之间，进入一个侧间。这里，一个加固过的穹顶式圆形天窗露出外面世界的一线天光。在他身前的，是一个牢房。这个牢房很简单，金属的栅栏里是一张平整的小床和卫生间。它和闪点世界里那个牢房几乎一样，但是更加舒适，而且也没有能力抑制器。

艾尔伯德把巴里放在牢房里的小床上，给巴里摆出一个看起来醒过来也很舒适的姿势。他摸了摸巴里平滑漂亮的脸，欣赏地看着巴里。他的指尖滑倒巴里脖子上，然后向下找到肩胛骨下方的位置。

“吉迪恩，扫描。”

人工智能回答：“发现：抑制器。如你要求的100%运行，教授。”

“好。”

_他不知道不会伤到他……__否则就不会了_（Well, not anymore than it will otherwise.）。艾尔伯德脸上再次出现了笑容，他转身离开了牢房，锁上了身后的门。

巴里睁开眼睛看到白光，他眨眨眼，缓慢地辨认周围模糊的环境。

一声巨响让他彻底清醒，他震惊地看着房间，听到雨声敲击在头顶，一会儿他意识到自己刚才听到的一定是雷声。

他环顾四周，自己身处牢笼。

_斯旺_……

他的脉搏变快了。他感到无助，对接下来要发生的事，真的没有人能帮他。他还是不明白自己为什么还活着，他不确定他想做什么，他担心那个邪恶的极速者会做什么，或者做得有多过分，会是酷刑，还是……

_不，别想，一点用都没有，我必须保证头脑清楚_。

天花板古怪地和闪点世界里的那个仓库非常相似，事实上，这个笼子几乎一模一样，但是要更白一点。他厌恶想起那个地方，想起自己最大的错误，但他觉得这一切就是为了让他想起。毕竟，他记得自己昏过去前斯旺提到了这点。这一切是那个邪恶极速者扭曲的报复，

他肯定不会想起在另一个囚笼里发生的事的。

他走到栅栏前检查自己身边的空间。头上有一个单独的小窗户展示出落雨的阴沉天空，雨水从厚重的玻璃上滚下去。

他听到了声音，不知怎么离得他很远但似乎又很近，就像有人录下了远处的声音再用很大的音量放出来。

他注意听着。

一个声音很熟悉，“我们走吧，小鬼头。”

_凯特琳_？

另一个他认得的声音在说，“哈啊，这才是我要说的。”

_西斯科_？

巴里在白光之外看到了让他双手发麻的东西：“什么鬼？”

远处的墙上有扇门，几个监视器屏幕对着他。它们和他在“哈里森·威尔斯”的时间穹顶里发现的监视他的监控器屏幕非常像。每一个屏幕上都是不同的地方。他认识的人都在里面。不，他不止认识他们，他们是他的家人，他爱的人们。他看到西斯科和凯特琳，乔和艾瑞斯，沃利和朱利安，奥利弗和弗里希蒂，还有迪格。他还看到了罗尼，和一个年长深色皮肤的女人在和艾瑞斯说话，因为她在屏幕另一边所以被轻微挡住了。

_那时她妈妈吗_？

突然，他的心停住了。

他看到亨利和诺拉一起坐在直到她被杀害前都一直很喜欢的那个位子上。他的父母紧挨着，他们看着的电影在他们脸上留下光影。“妈。”他低语，“爸。”他们看起来放松、满足又幸福。

他直起背靠在另一侧笼壁的铁栏上，心脏紧挨着肋骨跳动。

_这——_

_这不可能。_

是吗？

斯旺_没有_说谎？

_为什么？_

为什么那里会有监视器？

为什么让他在乎的人们活过来？

为什么要让他看到？

_这是一个阴谋。只是他另一个思维游戏，我不能相信。我不能，不让他就赢了_。

他坐在牢笼的一个角落，抱着膝盖。他闭上眼睛，但是监视器里传来的声音还是灌进他脑子里。艾瑞斯在为某个他不知道的童年往事欢笑，还有乔、沃利和弗朗辛。那是一个在另一个现实里他们不会有的记忆，在那里艾瑞斯没有和自己的母亲还有弟弟一起长大。

但是现在，她有了。_取而代之的_，是她的成长中没有他。

他感到心痛。

他在想斯旺是否有撒谎的可能。他们真的不知道他存在吗？至少艾瑞斯不会记得她的生命力缺少了某个人吗？

不知怎的，他已经知道了答案。

斯旺说的都是真的。

监视器被关掉了。巴里抬头，他吞了一口唾沫，感到胸腔发紧，心率加速，胃里也在翻腾。

门无声地开了，艾尔伯德·斯旺走进来，“很好。你醒了。”

“这一切是为了什么？”巴里咬紧牙问。

艾尔伯德没有回答，他穿过屋子，走到牢笼外站住。

巴里移开目光，但他能感到对方穿透力极强的视线。就像以前一样，那视线里带着某种类似饥渴的东西。“监控器是怎么回事？”他颤抖着说，憎恨自己这般虚弱又可悲。他只是希望对方不会……不会……

艾尔伯德的话像一把灼热的刀子插进他的思维，“我本来打算告诉你，你爱的所有人都活得好好的，甚至是幸福美满。然后我有了一个更好的想法——展示给你看，毕竟你不一定会相信我的话。”

“但是_为什么_？”巴里愤怒地嘶声道，“为什么要让我知道？为什么苦心让他们活得幸福?你恨我。”

“是的，我恨你。但我不恨其他人。可能除了西斯科和凯特琳，他们对我来说什么都不是。至于我为什么这么多又为什么要给你看，我会让你自己理解你希望的。我不在乎你理解对了没有，真的，任何一种理解都对我有用。”

巴里咬住脸颊内侧的肉，“你和以前一样疯，”他对着地板喃喃，“如果你不存在，我的人生会很圆满。要是艾迪真的把你抹杀了就好了……”

“你的人生因为有我变得更美满了，即使你不承认。毕竟，没有_反面_你如何圆满。”巴里听到门打开，他的眼睛猛地睁开，恐惧随着艾尔伯德走进牢房而增加。“就像我告诉过你的，疯狂是相对的，闪电侠，它取决于谁被关在牢笼里。现在，我把你囚禁在我的牢房内，我觉得这就说明了一切。”巴里努力不在艾尔伯德用黑暗的、熟悉的恶魔般的眼神看着他的时候颤抖。

“你想从我身上得到什么？”巴里害怕那个答案，颤抖着。

“太多了。我在想我能得到多少，我想……不如……就_一切_吧。”他流畅地跪了下来，吻了巴里。

巴里感到惊讶冲刷过，让他浑身发软。艾尔伯德似乎把这理解成了邀请，把舌头伸进了巴里嘴里。

巴里的心跳到了喉咙上，把他从眩晕中震醒。他把脸转到另一边，打断了这个侵犯般的吻，“停！停下！”他说。

艾尔伯德眯起眼睛，但没有再进一步，他只是看着他。但他还是离得太近了，入侵了巴里的个人空间。“这是什么?我知道你想要我，闪电侠。”他喃喃道，“在每条时间线，在每个现实。这是无法逃避的，未来证明了它，闪点证明了它。”艾尔伯德压在他身上的部分是如此温暖，甚至让人愉悦…..

_不_。

“不，”巴里大声说出了这个字，强迫自己听起来坚决又肯定，他需要自己和艾尔伯德都相信，“我已经不是闪点里的我了，我不再那样想要你了。”他现在瞪了回去，让愤怒取代恐惧。但他没有回击，他没了力量，比不上自己的宿敌，而且他希望自己不那么敌视对方能让自己好过一点。

艾尔伯德的表情变了，他舔湿了自己的嘴唇，“又抗拒？我以为你比闪点成长了。”

巴里的胃缩紧，“我不会想再那么做了。”

斯旺似乎在研究他。他向前倾，用一只胳膊环住巴里。他的手滑到巴里的衬衫下面，沿着他的脊背抚摸巴里肩胛骨下面。巴里闭上眼睛，僵直了身体，但他没有动。一部分的他在回应艾尔伯德的抚摸，想要更多。他用尽自己的意志力抵抗这种想法。

“我知道了。”艾尔伯德喃喃道。他收回了手，在放开巴里前轻轻捏了捏巴里大腿。巴里挣开眼睛。“我不会强迫你，毕竟我知道你最后会来到我身边。”逆闪电站在那里，像是野狼一样的笑了。巴里放松了下来。毕竟斯旺不会做得太过。“享受你的孤独吧。我将会是你余生唯一一个能见到和能说话的人了。”他笑了，“你可没得选择，_英雄_。”

他离开了牢笼，落好锁后离开了房间。

巴里浑身发软，靠在笼壁上叹息。他能尝到自己嘴唇上对方的唾液，能感到对方在他大腿上留下的触感。他想要这些虚幻的感觉消散，尽自己最大的努力无视掉它们。他想舔自己的嘴唇，想揉搓自己的腿，既想拜托它们，又想再体会他们。

他只休息了一下，监控屏幕就又亮了。

巴里爬到小床上，闭着眼蜷缩起来。_我该做什么？我该做什么？_他只希望这一切是个很快就能醒来的噩梦。

巴里看着他们父母一起离开去西班牙度假。

他看着凯特琳还有罗尼在和他们的孩子一起做游戏——是的，他们的孩子，就像神速力展示给他的一样。

他看着西斯科得到升职后笑开了花。

他看着艾瑞斯因为自己写的文章获得了普利策奖。

他看着他在乎的所有人没了他的生活。

他从未感到如此孤独过。他们过得这么幸福，难道就不会想他吗？

但这种想法是不理智的。在从未在这个现实中存在过，没有人知道他被囚禁起来了，他们的无知把他撕碎，没有人会来救他

他的心因为他不久之前才和他们开过玩笑而疼痛。不久吧？他被关在这里多久了？他不清楚。那扇窗户让他看到日升月沉，还有一些监控屏幕也告诉了他，但是头两周后，他就算不清日子了。他知道自己在这里已经很久了，甚至有几个月了。

从那时起，他见过的唯一真人就是斯旺，他的超级反派每天给他送来食物，有时让他在另一个房间里洗澡、刮脸、刷牙。毕竟没了速度，他该怎么逃脱呢？他想过酷刑，现在却想酷刑在哪儿。除了第一天，斯旺没有怎么碰过他，既不急迫也不缓慢。

巴里几乎想要斯旺那么做了，他开始忘记被人触碰是什么感受，他总是热爱和自己信任的人有肢体接触。他热爱拥抱、拍拍脊背，还有别人站在他身边传来的热度。这种隔绝——他怀疑这是专门为他设计的酷刑折磨。斯旺采用了心理战，而不是肉搏战。

一点都不让人惊讶。

但是发现斯旺的阴谋也不能让他好过一点。

艾尔伯德走到牢笼边，今天他的囚徒有些不一样。巴里躺在床上，面无表情地盯着空白的墙壁，除了胸口的起伏一动不动，“我在这儿多久了？”他问，声音细不可闻。

“差不多三个月了。”

艾尔伯德坐在他拿来的食物旁，盯着一动不动的巴里。通常，巴里会坐起来，至少会看着他。现在他似乎即使艾尔伯德拿着他的食物他也不在意了。

艾尔伯德把手放在栅栏上，巴里脸上的表情让一种他辨认不出或者他不想要的奇怪渴望抓住了他的心。

巴里没有回答。

“闪电侠。”他说。

还是没有回应。

“艾伦。”

曾经的英雄闭上了眼睛，“我想他们，”他的声音就像羽毛一样轻，“我的朋友，我的家人，我太想他们了。”

_哈_。艾尔伯德没想过自己的宿敌会当着他的面承认这么多。他没有给他其他选择去和_谁_谈谈这折磨。这真的让他愉悦。“就是为了这样，艾伦。”

他把装着食物的托盘推进去。

巴里没有反应。

艾尔伯德转身离开。

在门外，他说，“吉迪恩，直到我再发出指令前，把监控都关掉。”

“遵命，教授。”

艾尔伯德第二天再进去的时候，他发现昨天的饭菜巴里动也没动。他皱眉，再次放好托盘巴里似乎在床上根本没有挪动一下。

“巴里，为什么不吃饭？”他询问。

“不饿。”巴里回答的声音几乎无法被听到。

艾尔伯德眉头皱得更紧，“我为了你的健康特别配置了营养餐，你不能不吃，你这个毫无感激之情、自以为是的虚假英雄！”他走进了牢房。

巴里喃喃：“你为什么要在乎……”

真棒，他说的根本没用。这可不是一个好现象，他在巴里旁边停下来命令道：“起来。”

巴里没有动。

“我说过了，起来！”艾尔伯德抓住巴里的手臂。

巴里动弹了一下，眼睛缓缓抬起看向艾尔伯德的眼睛，他的瞳孔深处闪烁着某种情感，他的眼睛看向艾尔伯德放在他身上的手，他似乎在研究它。

他的反应让艾尔伯德停下了动作。这很……_奇怪_，起码是这样。他手上用力拉着巴里坐起来。

巴里瑟缩了一下，看向艾尔伯德的眼睛，“艾尔伯德……”

_他脸上的痛苦……_

艾尔伯德收回了手。

他停了一下，然后——

他用双手捧住巴里英俊的脸。他的心不管理智，渴望着，曾经的英雄毫不犹豫地靠了上去。巴里吸了吸鼻子，两只眼睛各自落下一滴泪。艾尔伯德呼出一口气，看着那两滴闪光的泪珠，沿着巴里的脸滑下去，停驻在巴里的嘴角，留下两道闪闪发光的泪痕。

一股他不能抗拒的冲动抓住了艾尔伯德。

他俯下身，吻住了巴里的嘴唇，舔过他的唇线，品尝巴里痛苦的咸。

巴里没有像他想的一样躲开。反之，他像闪电侠曾经投入战斗一样投入了这个吻，他以一种令人惊讶的活力啮咬、吮吸艾尔伯德的嘴唇。

艾尔伯德抽身出来，粗暴地分开他们两个。

巴里盯着他，眼神绝望，“留下来，别走。别把我一个人扔在这儿。只要有肢体接触我什么都会做，我想，我想拥抱你，_求你了_。”

艾尔伯德犹豫了，他对这个想法不太满意，但巴里脸上纯粹的希冀阻止了他就这么离开，“好吧。”他不耐烦地说。

艾尔伯德情不自禁注意到巴里的腿在急迫地张开双臂贴在他身上时是怎么张开的。他的身体太烫了，他还对着艾尔伯德耳语，“你真暖，艾尔伯德。”好似他感到了和艾尔伯德一样的东西，但是更积极。他坐在小床边沿，紧抓着艾尔伯德，呼吸不稳。

逆闪电变得不耐烦又不适，“够了。”他从拥抱中挣出来。

但是巴里用四肢里隐藏的力量抓得更紧，他再次把两个人的唇撞到一起，“求你了，别走。”他对艾尔伯德低语。

“巴里。”艾尔伯德咕哝着说，这开始影响他，他的身体对这些触碰和亲吻有了反应，巴里看他的方式，柔软的肢体表达着顺从和欲望。如果这个蠢货继续这么做，艾尔伯德不能保证自己能抗拒自己如此想对他做的那些事。他想让巴里尖叫，但不是出于痛苦。“我以为你说过你不想要这些。”

“但我想，你说的是对的，我想。”他抓住艾尔伯德的头发，力气大到逆闪电都缩了一下。他再次倾向艾尔伯德的唇。

而艾尔伯德迎了上来。

“求你了，艾尔伯德，”巴里颤抖着说，“我想再感到被需要，我想——我想——”

艾尔伯德用唇封住了巴里，他笑了，“小心你期待的东西。”艾尔伯德低语，他把巴里从床上拉起来站直。曾经的英雄低喘一声，但却全身都靠在艾尔伯德身上，放弃地抓住了艾尔伯德昂贵的西服。“巴里——”曾经的闪电侠吻了他，靠得更紧，“巴里。”但是巴里没有停下。他的手滑到艾尔伯德两腿之间揉弄……

艾尔伯德嘶了一声，抱着巴里转了一圈，让巴里靠在栅栏上，他利用体型控制住巴里，努力让巴里听进去，“巴里，待在这儿，像这样……”

“不，不！别离开我，我想要你——”

“我会回来。”艾尔伯德恼了，“我去拿润滑剂，除非你还想让我直接进去。”

巴里摇头，“我不想，但你快点回来，_快点_。”

艾尔伯德用神速力冲出去，拿了一瓶润滑。他回到房间再次进入囚室。他又一次先把巴里的胸膛抵在栅栏上，“你想我操你？”他耳语道，轻咬着巴里的耳朵，一只手从巴里的衬衫里抚摸能力抑制器所在的那片皮肤，另一只手滑到巴里胸前，揉搓他的乳头。

巴里的头靠在艾尔伯德的肩膀上，“是……就是那儿……求你了！”

艾尔伯德能嗅到巴里头发上的气味，他轻微挪动，卷起前英雄的衬衫，“你想要这个？”他的手抚摸巴里平滑的胸膛和小腹，手指勾在巴里裤子前端，找到那个突起。

“是！是的！”

他解开巴里的裤子把手滑进去，抬起巴里的腿脱下他的裤子，巴里因为这突然的暴露吸气。

“我想要你。”他说，“我想要你……”

逆闪电润滑自己的手指，触碰巴里的后穴，他揉弄拉动小穴边缘，引起巴里一阵哀鸣。他把手指插进去，又引得巴里呻吟一声。巴里颤抖着大口吸气。艾尔伯德另一只手回到了他最喜欢的那个位于巴里肩胛骨之间的位置。真讽刺啊，巴里永远都不会知道他为什么如此喜欢那里。巴里顺服柔韧的身体在他的触碰下辗转，因为他的手颤抖。

艾尔伯德两只手分别触碰巴里背上的抑制器和身体里的前列腺。

巴里弓起背，感激地说，“对！更多！想要更多！”

艾尔伯德笑了，裤子也变得更紧。这太容易了，巴里比他印象中还敏感。

他震动在巴里身体里的手指，给巴里扩张。

巴里颤抖地更厉害了，“天！”

艾尔伯德俯下身，亲吻巴里的后颈，咬住巴里的肌肤。巴里大声呻吟。

逆闪电笑了，“这么吵？巴里，我们才刚开始。而且警告你，你别高潮得太快，如果你能控制就控制住，我可不能保证自己太快。”

巴里发出一声被噎住的动静。

艾尔伯德用不同的速度震动每一根手指，不停抽插。

巴里大声喘息，汗珠滚过他的肩膀和脊背。艾尔伯德舔掉那些咸味的珠子，沿着巴里的脖子和肩膀又吻又咬，吸出一个又一个吻痕。巴里想说话却被噎住，分开的双唇发出模糊的声音。艾尔伯德来回抚摸巴里的脊柱。

他抽出插在巴里身体里的手指，俯下身，把巴里吊在那儿，“你当真想要？”他用一种命令的口吻问，“除非得到百分百的肯定，我是什么都不会做的。”

“是的！是的！求你了！”巴里喘息着，“我想要。”

艾尔伯德感到脊椎上划过一道电流，他解开自己的西装外套，把它扔到一边。

他的宿敌是声音变得更加饥渴，他渴望的眼睛大睁着，“艾尔伯德，我想要你——我想，要你——”

艾尔伯德解开领带和衬衫，“继续说，”他一边说一边解开腰带，这花了一点时间，让他有些不耐烦，他摸索着抽出腰带，把它丢到一边，他内心的一部分暗喜巴里没有发现这一点小阻碍。

他丢下手里的东西，脱下裤子，释放了自己坚硬的勃起。他再次抓起润滑液，涂抹在自己的阴茎上，他自己撸了几下，吞下自己的呻吟，他先用阴茎最前面的部分触碰巴里的臀部，然后是用整根阴茎，好让巴里感到他有多么硬。“你想我把它插进去？”他低语，晃动着自己的大腿，让自己碰到巴里汗湿发硬的皮肤。

“是的，”巴里说，他颤抖着，“求你了。”他听起来饥渴又柔顺。

艾尔伯德贪婪地享受对方的欲求。

他把自己的勃起贴近巴里的穴口，一遍又一遍磨蹭那里。

“求你了，艾尔伯德，我想你插进来——”

他用手让自己对准巴里的穴口，几乎就要插进去，“什么？是像这样做吗？”

“艾尔伯——”

他抓住巴里的屁股，插了进去。

“操！”巴里颤抖着叫喊，“_操！_”

艾尔伯德不再冷静，他撞得巴里整个人贴在牢房的铁栏上，感受着汗湿潮热的躯体在他身下辗转。这种感觉超越了世上一切事物，“就是这样，为我叫吧。”他喃喃道，亲吻着巴里的脖子，那一侧在无瑕的肌肤上凸起了一块肌肉，他尝到了咸味。他牢牢抓着巴里的二头肌，“你是这么紧，这么暖，这么_完美_。”他喘息着，“只是为我。”他又狠狠插了一下。

他突然吐出一声叹息，狠狠咬住巴里的脖子让他叫得更大声。他加速，手也抓得更紧。每一下都比上次更用力，更快速。每次操到巴里的前列腺上都让他弯曲的身体离自己更远。他的宿敌呻吟得更大声，每一声都是对艾尔伯德耳朵和自我的颂歌，让他从不止一个方面觉得自己无可匹敌。

他操得更深，更狠。

巴里挣扎。

再一次。

再一次。

_再一次。_

“是的！”艾尔伯德呻吟一声后，停下抽出了自己。过了一会儿，他故意放慢速度，拱起脊背，缓慢插到巴里身体里最深的地方。巴里呜咽了起来。逆闪电停下，深埋在巴里身体里，为两人身体的触感快乐。

“求你了。”巴里低语，他现在是一团糟，脸压在栅栏上，眼睛被遮住，身体颤抖，浑身发红，皮肤还在灯光下发光。

两人之间这种水平的能量太奇妙了。

巴里挪动身体，“求你了，我想要更多，别停。”

“你……想要更多？”艾尔伯德露出一个残忍的笑容，“难道我没警告过你要对自己要的东西谨慎吗？”他接入神速力，爆发出超级速度。

艾尔伯德身下的人因为他的速度和节奏哭叫出了声，他能感到巴里的拳头在他们身体紧紧压在一起的地方攥紧。他靠得更近，在用无与伦比的速度耸动时吸入巴里的气味。曾经的英雄似乎热爱这每一秒，哀求到不再能出声。

艾尔伯德震动插在巴里身体里的阴茎，他的敌人拖长了声音一下又一下呻吟。他闭上眼睛，把脸埋在巴里脖子上。他露出牙齿，动物本能无可避免地占了上风。他的视野变红，从丹田深处发出一声恶魔一般深邃而扭曲的嚎叫，直接灌进巴里的耳中，他毫不后悔，毫无怜悯，耀武扬威地撕碎他的宿敌。闪电侠在他身下投降。

“_你是我的_。”

累积的官能感受到了极点，爆发、溅落，点燃他的每一个神经末梢。

“_巴里！_”

他抓紧，身体无法抑制地震动，思维被极乐淹没。他高潮了，在宿敌的身体里一阵又一阵射出精液。他停不下来，他不能停下来。太超过了。他一遍又一遍高潮。他追逐着这种感觉，一下又一下狠操着巴里，让他狠狠撞在铁栏上。他高喊，被无尽的欢愉浸没直到眼前发白、脑子发黑。

巴里的眼睛都要翻到头顶，他弓起身体，头向后仰，他尖叫到艾尔伯德耳朵发痛，他紧挨着铁栏高潮，射得牢笼前的地板上到处都是。

艾尔伯德继续，他发现在巴里身上能达到无穷无尽的第七重天（极乐）。

“啊!停！不要了，疼！”

巴里因为压过欢愉的疼痛哭喊。

艾尔伯德粗暴地抽出来，抓着巴里，再一次高潮，直接射在了巴里大腿上。

突然结束让他喘息着眨眨眼，试图捋清思路。

他径直盯着眼前的一切。

巴里裸露的屁股上有着大量精液，他靠着铁栏颤抖，眼睛紧闭，呼吸急促，脸色赤红，浸满了汗水，肩膀和脖子上还有无数吻痕。“天。”他低声说。

艾尔伯德想，巴里能坚持这么长时间真是不简单。

逆闪电稳住呼吸，清了清喉咙，立刻后悔了。这种性爱狂野、疼痛，完全剥去外壳，多亏他的恢复速度，痛感正慢慢消散。他喉结上下动了动，“感觉好点儿了吗，_闪电侠_？”他困难地解开巴里的手，那个结太紧了。

他终于解开了。

“我确实……好些了。”巴里声音嘶哑地回答，收回胳膊揉搓自己的手腕，那里有一道捆绑留下来的深刻红痕。

艾尔伯德为巴里听起来一点也不歉疚而惊讶，他记得在闪点世界了巴里因为他们的性爱是多么愧疚。

“我以为我又会自我憎恨。”巴里喃喃道，好像听到了艾尔伯德所想，“可能我以后会自我厌恶，但是现在我没有，我没什么可感到羞愧的。毕竟除了你，没有人知道我存在。”他转过脸盯着逆闪电，眼神锐利，“我很……孤独，但我不必这样。”

艾尔伯德努力弄展自己的领带，但真的已经挽救不了它，它不光皱了，还抽丝了，边缘也发毛了，他摇头，随即穿好衬衫和外套。他系好腰带和那条坏掉的领带。他可能看起来不太整洁。

一丝笑容爬上巴里的唇，“怎么？没什么想说的？”

“我不会阻止你变理智，巴里。现在，把你的饭吃了。”艾尔伯德要求道：“我会带东西来清理干净。”随即他起身离开。

“等等。”巴里说。

艾尔伯德停下来，“现在又怎么了？”

“谢谢你。”

“感谢刚才无可匹敌的性爱？”

“感谢你拥抱我。”

“你真可笑，巴里。”

“所以，这就是逆闪点？”

艾尔伯德回过头来发现巴里还在微笑。他点点头，“我认为是，这和现实相反而且会成功——正好和你的闪点相反。而且这也是我们之间的习惯模式——我总会赢。”

“好吧。”

至少巴里看起来又有了活力。啊哈，谁知道这次和他的宿敌做爱会让他重拾动力。艾尔伯德确信他一辈子也不会弄懂闪电侠，这个英雄的心理一直是个谜。他百分百清楚的是，他期待巴里下次再“需要”他。

END


End file.
